The Need Of A Big Brother
by Emi The Ninja
Summary: Mikey has always been feeling safe around his older brothers but when a old memory and promise clouds his mind...Will one of the older brothers renew his promise? ONE-SHOT


new one shot 8D but i think im gonna let you guess which little brother it is, you have 3 guesses xD

the big bro is Leo (no surprise) but you guys have to guess the little brother ^_^

* * *

Leo's eye's snapped opened when he heard the sound of the main door open and close, he grabbed his blanket and followed who ever went out this hour, he heard the tiny sniff and soon found the younger turtle "Why are you out here? You gonna get a cold" Leo said and covered the younger one with the blanket.

The younger turtle turned his head and flew in Leo's open arms and buried his small face in his chest, Leo smiled and hugged back, he was just nine years old and he was already a protector to his brothers, and loved by them.

He lifted up his brother on his back and carried him back to the lair and placed him on the sofa and then climbed up beside him and warped his arms around the now shivering turtle, Leo held his borhter to keep him warm and felt his shoulder getting wet, his little brother was crying.

"Why did you leave the lair? Don't you love us?

Do you hate me?"

Leo knew those were most idiotic questions to ask but it was one way to make his brother open up.

"N-No...Love you all...Love big brother...Nightmare...Didn't I was outside home..."

The tiny voice sounded so cute in the blankets where only the nose tip could be seen, and the body awas smaller then Leo, making it more cute.

(A/N: don't attack the lil guy! xD i need him for the rest of the story)

Leo smiled and huged his little brother and looked in those baby blue eyes that was full of fear, those eyes was supposed to hold nothing but happiness and joy, Leo would make sure it stayed that way and placed a soft kiss on the younger ones forehead.

"What was the nightmare about? Sorry for asking tha..."

"You"

Leo shut his mouth and tighted his hug, him? Was he causing his little brother nightmares? How?

"We are older and more trained then now, we all have a weapon and are fighting these balck guys, I lose focus and then...You stand in front of me...With really long knifes in your body...But you keep fighting...Keeping lil brothers safe and then...

You're not moving anymore, we yell at you to wake up but you don't!"

Leo closed his eyes and tried to calm down his brother.

"Mikey...I promise I won't leave you guys like that...

Ever"

* * *

**Nine years later - New York - Roof Top:**

"Hey Leo! Heads up...I MEAN DOWN!" Raph shouted as he tossed a foot ninja for Leo to knock out.

Another patrol had gone from calm to a fight with the Foot Ninjas, those guys never gave up but each brother got them down easily, Donnie sand Raph had each others shells and tossed their Foot ninja to Leo, who hadn't even used his swords.

Sure he had them with him but he only needed to send some hard fists and the Nijas got a ticket to the' john wink express' and that seemed to do the trick, soon most of the Foot was down but some had been hiding in the shadows and Leo was the only one to see that.

"MIKEY BEHIND YOU!" Leo shouted and ran towards his baby brother...just has three swords shots out form the shadows, Mikey turned just in time and then his face paled...His nightmare nine years ago was about to come ture!

"LEO NO! YOU PROMISED..."

CLANG!

Mikey froze as he watched the blue masked warrior stand in front of him and kept the swords back from him "Leo..." "I promised didn't I?"

Leo used all his power and took out the last ninjas and then sheated his katanas, he got ready for a dead hug and was abel to stand when Mikey flew on him, shaking in fear, Raph looked at Donnie, who shrugged, Mikey never acted like this after a battle, they both saw the look in Leo's eyes and knew that he would explain when he had the chance.

"Let's go home"

* * *

Leo carried Mikey to one of the sofas and placed Mikey on it and Raph covered him with a blanket, the look inhis face was new to Leo, it held fear, guilt and protection.

"Mind explain why he got torned up like that? He never gets like that and we ahve been fighting the Foot for a long time and he brakes now?" Raph asked and waited for Leo to start, Leo waited until Donnie and Splinter joined them, Leo took a death breath before he started.

"Nine years ago, Mikey had this nightmare...It scared him so badly he didn't even know he was leaving the lair, but i caught him in time and carried him back and asked what was wrong, he said that it was a bad dream about a fight with black dressed guys, in Mikey's nightmare...I got stabbed when I protected him..."

"Glad I'm not he only one! Do have any idea of how freaked out we get when you just suddenly appear behind us and have a weapon impanted in ya? It freaks me out every time it's like I lose it for real and kill every Foot ninja I can get my hands on! We need you Leo and the thought of you being...

IT SCARES THE HELL OUT OF ME!"

"Raphael...I would punish you for the cursing but...If it really frightens you by the thought of losing Leonardo, then I have to agree" Splinter said and closed his eyes, Donnie looked at Mikey and sighed.

"Maybe we should go to bed and i think you lost your feeling in your hand Leo" He said and went to his room, Raph and Splinter left as well and left Leo with Mikey.

Leo decide that Mikey would sleep in his room for the night and if Mikey could he would go back to his own, Leo lifted up the younger turtle and carried him to his room and placed himon the bed then joined him.

"I won't leave you Mikey, that's for sure"

* * *

okay it turned from toddler to teenage -_-' but you all know which brother it ws about right? i need to practise on that xD

oh well, i see what i can come up with this time...just hope nothing is similar to other authors work ^_^' hope you liked this one-shot though! review/Pm if you want...of course you don't need to


End file.
